


bedtime show

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Magic-Users, Mirror Sex, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Tonight, my little queen, I want you to do something for me…





	bedtime show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 5-7 October 2018  
> Word Count: 2561  
> Written for: Kinktober 2018  
> Recipient: TheOnlySPL  
> Prompt: Day 4 - Mirror Sex  
> Summary: _Tonight, my little queen, I want you to do something for me…_  
>  Spoilers: Canon divergent AU set approximately one year after the Enchanted Forest events of ep 04x14 "Enter the Dragon." This is also set approximately nine months after my fic "justifying the means".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I think I've come up with a new verse for these two. I just don't have a name for it yet. I'll gladly take some assistance on that. That said, this ended up getting away from me in the writing process. I'd originally had more planned, but it just wasn't working out the way I wanted it to, so I dropped those ideas. In the end, I'm happier with the outcome here. And let's face it: There's no such thing as too much DragonQueen.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Jess is a lifesaver!

The raven appears on her balcony, croaking softly to catch her attention. For a moment, Regina freezes as the memories of her mother's ravens and their hurtful messages assail her mind. But, as the raven croaks again and tilts its head sideways in a very particular way, the bands of fear begin to lessen. Her mother's ravens never act that curiously; they're far too much like their mistress for Regina's taste.

"Diaval?" she asks softly. When the raven croaks again, she smiles and glances around before getting up from her desk to step out onto the balcony. The ebony bird flaps its wings and hops up onto her outstretched hand. "Have you come with a message from your mistress?" She strokes the silky feathers before reaching into the small tube attached to its left leg to pull out the scrap of parchment there.

As she unrolls the scroll, it grows larger in size to that of a full-sized sheet of parchment. In precisely looping script, the penmanship steady and perfect, the words are in a Dragon dialect that even the imp doesn't know she can read. It's another of the lessons her mistress stressed as vital for her future as a sorceress.

> _I miss you, my little queen. I miss your sweet smile and the brightness that you bring to this castle. And to me. I miss that adorable blush when I catch you staring longingly at me, regardless of which form I happen to wear at the time. I miss the feel of you on my back as we soar above the clouds and skim the treetops. I miss your delicately sturdy little body curled into my side as you sleep in a post-orgasmic haze._
> 
> _That cuckolded bully who claims ownership of you has no right to lock you away. I don't care if he pretends to be a king. He is mortal and his life and reign are fleeting. I would whisk you away from him, but I know you don't wish to call any undue attention to yourself, particularly that of your mother or the imp._
> 
> _Tonight, my little queen, I want you to do something for me. I want you to bathe thoroughly and build up the fire in your bedchambers. After dinner, his royal cuckolded self will be retiring early to his chambers with a mysterious stomach ailment that renders him unable to demand your services. Poor thing really should be more careful with what he eats. And no, before you ask it, no one else will be harmed if they partake of the same meal, yourself included. This will only affect him._
> 
> _Back to my request. After you've thoroughly bathed and built up the fire to a deliciously warm roaring blaze, dismiss any and all servants and ladies-in-waiting from your chambers and set the silencing and warding spells I taught you. Make sure to leave the doors to your balcony open to allow in the moonlight. Adjust the looking glass so you can fully see yourself while lying on your bed, strip fully, and settle comfortably on your bed. Do nothing until you hear the call of the nightingale. Then, and only then, I want you to think of me and start touching yourself. Take yourself to completion and let out every single one of those little sounds that I like to hear. The silencing spell will be in place, even with the open balcony doors. Let it all out for me. Lick your fingers clean when you're finished and blow a kiss to the mirror._
> 
> _If you're a very good girl and follow my instructions to the letter, you will receive a special boon from me before you sleep._
> 
> _Missing you as always,_  
>  _Mistress Maleficent_

Regina squirms at the intensity of her reaction to Maleficent's words. She can feel her cheeks burning at the bald audacity of the request. She works to roll the parchment back up, pleased when it shrinks down to the same size it was originally. She uses her magic to procure a piece of parchment to send a short and sweet reply that she'll do as requested, puts it in the tube on Diaval's leg, and strokes his feathers.

"Please take that back to your mistress, my feathered friend."

She watches the raven fly off, tracking him until he becomes a speck too small for her to follow. Her heart clenches at the loss of his company, but she can't help the shiver of desire oozing down her spine at what is planned for this evening.

*****

Time seems to slow to a snail's pace, and Regina finds herself snapping at the maids without just cause. They barely pay her any heed normally, but their startled reactions today only fuel her fear that they'll complain to Leopold and she'll be punished. Even the fear of his reprisals cannot completely quell her irritability with all of the people who feel they need to be involved in her every thought and deed. Snow White's incessantly sweet chirruping during dinner is enough to distract her from staring intently at Leopold, waiting for his strange malady to befall him. But she pays attention to Snow White, answering her inane questions, wishing the girl could also fall victim to whatever illness her father will contract. On the other hand, Regina knows that if the girl truly does become ill, she'll demand Regina's attentions for the whole night.

By the time dinner is over, Regina's stomach seems full of moths in search of a light source to surround. She dutifully bids Leopold a good evening and wishes him a speedy recovery (that she doesn't truly mean, but she can play the courtly politics as well as anyone else if she needs to) before sending Snow off to her own rooms to do some of her studies before going to bed. A last moment with her father before he retires is all that remains. She knows he can sense something off about her, but learned well at her mother's side how to offer support without questioning circumstances, for later safety.

She makes her way to her chambers, nervous anticipation making her steps a bit lighter than normal. She dismisses the servants with a strict warning that the punishment for disturbing her will be severe and lasting. They scurry away like the frightened mice they are after drawing her bath, and she gives them five minutes before erecting her silencing and warding spells. She opens the balcony doors, taking in the scents and sounds of evening for a moment before she turns toward her bathing room. Clothes are stripped off, left to wrinkle on the floor for the servants to deal with in the morning. She eases into the steaming hot water with a low groan. It's nearly as hot as the water Mal heats up for her at the Forbidden Fortress. She soaks for a few moments before settling into the task of washing thoroughly, the sibilant whispers of Mal's voice in her head taking her through the specific steps she prefers.

Once washed, she towels off and braids her hair. The familiar motions go great lengths to soothing her nerves and settling her into her own skin. She steps into the bedroom in just her robe, angling the tall looking glass just right and checking how her reflection looks several times before she's satisfied. Dropping her robe, she settles on the center of her bed and licks her lips. Eyes closed, she waits for the sound of the nightingale to announce her ability to do as Mal had demanded. 

Her mind wanders briefly on just what Mal might be doing this evening without her there at the Forbidden Fortress. She knows what Mal wants her to do, knows what Mal would be doing if she were there. If her ability to teleport was better, she'd be at the Forbidden Fortress right now, letting Mal debauch her in every way possible. It sends a jolt of arousal down her spine to blossom low in her belly. It's that precise moment when she hears the nightingale's song, and she sighs in relief. She takes another deep breath and settles more comfortably against her pillows, eyes still closed as she pictures Mal kneeling above her. Her hands trace her face and down her neck to her chest, nails dragging lightly, just like Mal would do it. She misses the sweetly possessive kisses that slowly turn more possessive as their arousal grows.

"Mal," she whispers, breath hitching as her nails flick across her nipples, twisting them to feel that delicious pain that she adores. Her hips are already beginning to move, knees bending to get better leverage for what will come. She pays more attention to her breasts and nipples, attempting to lavish them the same way Mal always does. She drags a nail over that sensitive spot along her ribs just below her left breast, the one that Mal loves to bite and suck until she screams. Mal still prides herself on the fact that she once made Regina come _solely_ by paying attention to that spot.

Before frustration sets in at the loss of her lover, she drags her nails down the flat planes of her belly, still firm despite the king's desire for a male heir. Her fingers glide down to trace from her knees down her inner thighs to run delicately through dark curls already flattened to her body with the weight of her arousal. She repeats this series of movements twice more before a whine of need escapes her lips. On the next trail down her thighs, she cups herself and groans at just how wet she already is.

_Touch yourself, my little queen._

She groans softly, wondering if she's lost her mind to be hearing Mal's voice as she is. But she does as requested, accepting that this is simply a very vivid fantasy. Another groan sounds loud in her ears as her fingers ghost over her clit. Two elegant fingers glide down to stroke her lips and slip between them. In her mind's eye, Mal's preternaturally warm fingers stroke and tease, never fully going deep enough for long enough to get her closer to the orgasm she craves. The fire within her is stoked, fanning the flames of her desire for her Dragon.

_That's it. Play with your clit for me._

She obeys without hesitation, breath stuttering in her chest at the new blossom of _want_ in her belly. Her hips buck up toward her lover's phantom hand. Her chest is tight with the need for oxygen already, and she swears this orgasm will make her pass out before it's over. Three fingers rub slow, heavy circles, her middle finger occasionally curling to drag her fingernail across the sensitive nub. She can feel the sweat beginning to make her skin almost as slick as what's between her thighs. After a moment or two, she eases two fingers into the copious arousal of her cunt. Her muscles flutter and clench at the intrusion, as if pulling her fingers in deeper. She abandons teasing her nipples to focus on her clit in tandem with fucking herself.

_No, no, little queen. Not yet._

Whining softly, she returns to teasing her nipples again, occasionally pressing against that sensitive spot until she gasps and her entire body clenches with arousal. "Mal," she whispers, voice hitching. " _Please!_ " In her mind, Mal would simply offer that dark chuckle that sends further frissons of desire arcing along her nerves to explode in her loins, but no immediate relief would come. Her Dragon loves to toy with her prey, and Regina's always embraced the game between them. She continues this slow, torturous teasing as she knows Mal would be doing if they were together right now. Her muscles ache from resisting the urge to just achieve completion _right now_ , knowing how it would displease her mistress.

_Go deeper, little queen. Find that spot that drives you crazy._

Regina shakes her head, whimpering, "No, Mistress, I can't. It's too much."

_Yes, you can, darling. You deserve this._ We _deserve this. Let go and feel. Do it, my little queen._

She shifts and looks for a more comfortable way to achieve what is being asked of her. A sob tears from her throat as her fingers thrust deeper to press unerringly against that bit of roughness that sends a shudder of want coursing through her veins. In her fantasy, Mal's long, warm fingers rub back and forth as she kisses her way down Regina's body to trap her clit between those wickedly talented lips. Her fingers move in tandem to tease and torment her body until she's strung tighter than a bow, ready to explode at the slightest encouragement. She tries to ease up on the pressure, prolong this delicious _ache_ , but she knows that's not what her mistress would want her to do.

_Let go, my little queen. Let me see and hear your release._

In the space between one heartbeat and the next, it hits her with the force of a rogue tidal wave. Every muscle in her body tightens, pulling her into a kind of rictus, before releasing to let her spasm on the mattress like a fish on land. The sounds coming from her mouth are inhuman, high-pitched and reedy one second, then full-bodied growls the next. If there are words, she cannot decipher them. All she can do is continue to fuck herself as her mistress wants and weather out the storm of her orgasm. It feels like it goes on for an eternity before she melts into the mattress, a sobbing, heaving puddle of emotionally purged, exhausted bliss. She can't even remove her hands from her own body, despite the ache and strain the continued position puts on her muscles.

There's a rush of air across her damp skin from the balcony, making her shiver. It takes a moment to remember that she'd left the doors open at her mistress' request. She can't even open her eyes or call up enough strength to magically close the doors. The thought of completely melting into her bed and dying happily in her sleep is strong.

_No, my little queen, that is not the death I wished for you._

"M-Mistress?" she whispers, not even sure if she says the word or merely thinks it.

_Open your eyes, my little queen._

She shakes her head wearily, sleep tugging at her consciousness. The sudden sensation of warm hands carefully pulling her own hands away from her body startles her. "Wha--"

_Come on, darling. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours._

She tries to do as requested, but can't for several seconds. When she does, her vision is blurry and she blinks away the moisture to see a vision in purple and gold above her. "M-Mistress?" she whispers again, briefly wondering if she'll ever have full use of her voice again. "Is it you? Am I dreaming?" A shift of the mattress brings Maleficent's features into sharper view, and Regina bursts into tears of relief as those beloved arms wrap around her. "You _are_ here. How?"

"Shh, it's all right, little queen." Mal presses gentle kisses to her face. "All will be explained later. For now, rest easy in the knowledge that you greatly pleased me and earned my presence as you sleep tonight."


End file.
